1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating depression in humans with certain 5-(aminoalkyl)-11-phenyl-5H-dibenzo[b,e][1,4]diazepines. Some of the compounds are novel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wander, A. in British Pat. No. 907,646 discloses preparation of certain of the dibenzodiazepines utilized in the method of this invention; e.g., the active ingredient of the compound of example 1 below in the form of the maleate salt.
Wander, A. in British Pat. No. 959,994 discloses utility of reduced forms; e.g., 5-(aminoalkyl)-11-phenyl-10,11-dihydro-5H-dibenzo[b,e][1,4]diazepines as parasympathologics, antihistamines, spasmolytics, tranquilizers and psychic energizers.
Greig, M. E., et al, in J. Med. Chem. 14, No. 2 page 153 (1971) discloses anaphylaxis activity of certain dibenzodiazepine homologs in mice particularly 2-chloro-5-(dimethylaminoethyl)-11-phenyl-5H-dibenzo[b,e][1,4]diazepine.